Poppy Pipopapo
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |cast = Ruka Matsuda |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer |numberofepisodes = 45 (Ex-Aid) 12 (Wed Series) 6 (Movies) 1 (Novel) 25 (Specials) |image2 = |affiliation = CR Bugster (temporarily; unwillingly) }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= is an 6-year-old benevolent Bugster based on the character of the same name from DoReMiFa Beat. Poppy serves as the "navigator" for the Kamen Riders, and takes on the civilian identity of , a registered nurse at Seito University Hospital and a personnel from the Ministry of Health. Using the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat and the Buggle Driver II, she is able to transform into . As recorded by CR, Poppy is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Kaiden and Gatton. Character History Origin The mascot of the Genm Corp. game DoReMiFa Beat, the character of Poppy Pipopapo was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Poppy's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. The Bugster Poppy Pipopapo had already emerged by the time of Zero Day, having been born from the Bugster Virus infection of Kuroto Dan's mother, Sakurako Dan, her host's life was sacrificed in the process as she succumbed to the Game Disease, thus completing Poppy's existence as a Bugster, and Kuroto also regretting having lost his mother. She was later assigned to be a navigator for the Kamen Riders, taking the guise of "Asuna Karino" in order to blend in more easily. Zero Day Finding that the Bugster Virus had been discovered by radiologists Taiga Hanaya and Jiro Maki, Asuna relayed this to Kuroto Dan. The two doctors were then taken to CR to undergo a series of tests concluding with a VR simulation in which, to Poppy's amazement, Taiga displayed exceptional proficiency with the Gashacon Magnum due to his experience in radiology. Impressed with the results, Kuroto chose Taiga to become Kamen Rider Snipe, though Taiga was hesitant to accept. Two weeks later, Asuna alerted Taiga to the case of a Bugster-infected patient whom he had treated before, Sasami Hishinuma. Proceeding to CR, the pair found Maki with a Gamer Driver and the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, intending to become Snipe in Taiga's place. Too late to stop him, the transformation was initiated by Maki only to fail and infect him with the Game Disease. Second Bugster Outbreak Five years later, a second outbreak of the Bugster virus occurred. While Hiiro Kagami had been selected as CR's Rider, Asuna proposed a second candidate: a prodigious and anonymous gamer known only as "M". While Kyotaro Hinata seemed hesitant, he agreed that having another candidate was wise after the incident that cost Taiga Hanaya his job. He gave her a Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat to give M should she find him, and gave her the orders to reopen CR. Along the way, Asuna ran into Emu Hojo, a pediatrics intern chasing after his escaping patient. Asuna quickly realized that the patient, Sota Suyama, was experiencing symptoms of the game disease, a diagnosis that was confirmed shortly after. For the boy's sake, Asuna had Emu help bring Sota to CR. After touching base briefly with Haima Kagami, she left for Mighty Action X's press release in the hopes of finding M there, only to find Emu had brought Sota to the release. When she tried to take Sota back, the Bugster took over the boy's body, wrecking havoc on the conference. Asuna was forced to explain the Bugster virus to Emu, and told him about trying to find someone to use the Driver, not expecting that Emu would take it for himself. Much to her shock, Emu was not only compatible with the system and capable of becoming a Kamen Rider, but he had been M all along. After watching him defeat the Salty Bugster, Asuna finally showed him to CR, revealing her true form as Poppy and christening Emu as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Soon after, Poppy was contacted by Kuroto Dan, who requested a recording of the Action Gamer's specs as performed by Emu. As such, Poppy had Emu undergo a brief virtual reality simulation within the CR patient room using a device designed by Kuroto Dan. She promptly left after the simulation was concluded without explaining her reasoning to Emu. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Ganbarizing Asuna accompanies Emu on his way to Genm Corp., the intern having been instructed to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat back to Dan, only to be intercepted by a Collabos Bugster. When Dan is attacked by the Bugster after providing Ex-Aid with additional Kamen Rider Gashats to fight it, Asuna takes him to safety only to lose him as he secretly joins the battle to collect data as Kamen Rider Genm, culminating in the completion of his Ganbarizing Gashat. Poppy Pipopapo later finds the inert Collabos Bugster which she is unable to budge, projecting a blank Game Area which soon enough manifests as Ganbarizing, causing it to come back to life and go berserk before Ex-Aid arrives, allowing Poppy to get away. After Emu uses the Ganbarizing Gashat to destroy the Bugster, both he and Poppy are confused to find that a Game Clear message has not appeared. The Ganbarizing Gashat then suddenly ejects from the Gashacon Breaker on its own before entering the Game Area from which a figure emerged. Though Emu recognized him as Kamen Rider Hibiki, Poppy mistook him for a malicious demon and ran away. Brave's Day On February 20th, Asuna and Emu witnessed Hiiro scolding Mizuki and Satsuki for their oversight, noting that he was quite rough with them. The following day, Poppy informed Emu that a Level 4 Gashat entitled Night of Safari had been stolen after being created by the Genm Corp. development team. Learning that Satsuki had been assaulted last night, Poppy asserted that Hiiro should stay to treat her only for Mizuki to insist that she would take care of things as he would leave to New York to be acknowledged as Doctor of the Year. Ultimately, however, Hiiro chose to stay behind, rescuing Mizuki from the perpetrator before assuming the Safari Gamer to defeat him, proceeding to tend to the injuries of his nurses. Seeing that Hiiro had retained his cold demenour, Asuna noted to Emu that he shared a secret deep bond with his nurses. Chou Super Hero Taisen In a misunderstanding, Poppy found herself pursued by the . The Bugster Horde When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Asuna stood by at CR as Emu was sent to the Game World to stop Dan while Brave and Snipe held off the endless horde. Meanwhile, within the Game World, Emu and the deceased Kamen Riders were greeted by a hostess "Poppy Pipopapo" who was eventually revealed to be Dan's servant monster Totema Ultimately, Dan's revival was stopped thanks to Kazuma Kenzaki, whose nature as a Joker Undead caused the Game World to be destroyed when he entered it. Kamen Rider Chronicle She is revealed to be a final component of Kamen Rider Chronicle, thus being targeted by other Parado's forces and her mind is altered by none other than the third Genm Corp. CEO Ren Amagasaki. Now being a part of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy serves her new role as the navigator for the Ride-Players instead. She is later given the Gashacon Bugvisor II and the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat, allowing her to transform into Kamen Rider Poppy, enforcing the game's rules and punishing Kamen Riders who fail to serve their purpose. It is later revealed by Parado that Poppy's memory was actually reset, and that her supposedly "benevolent nature" was part of her original programming, as her true purpose was to collect data from CR for the Bugsters. However, it appears that Poppy retained some of her memories which are suppose to be cleared as Poppy was relieved that Emu was saved by Snipe upon Lovelica's defeat. This was noted by Emu, who would later use his reprogramming ability to revert Poppy back to her usual self. This also allowed Poppy to regain the memories of her host. Despite that, however, Poppy was still conflicted over her allegiances due to her nature as a Bugster; furthermore, with the regained knowledge that her existence came at the cost of a human life, as well as being targeted in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle, she feels that she no longer deserves to be a part of CR. Emu's insistence on wanting to protect Poppy would eventually reach out to her, as she finally admitted that she didn't want to hurt people, but to have fun with them playing DoReMiFa Beat. Though Emu's promise to her would clear the game, Parado, displeased by the result, would go on to possess Emu. The Hidden Level 0 Room With the revelation surrounding Emu and Parado's relationship beginning to unfold, Poppy desperately tried to find a way to save Emu, in order to repay him for saving her. Poppy was having visions from the memories from her host, where one of them was a young Kuroto told the host that he was developing a way to prevent Bugster infection, so Poppy went to investigate Kuroto's abandoned game studio. Suddenly, a vision of a young Kuroto was passing by, Poppy follows the vision, leading her into a hidden room. There was a treasure chest in the room, containing a brand new Gamer Driver and the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. There's also a manual right next to it, titled "Level 0 Manual". Poppy would later enter the game world of Proto Mighty Action X Origin and revive Kuroto Dan. Kuroto's Level 0 powers would render Parado being unable to possess Emu. As Poppy regained more memories from her host, she realized that Kuroto's mother was her host. She convinces Emu and Kuroto to let go of their differences and work together, while expressing her gratitude towards Kuroto for her creation, thus reminding him of the love he had towards his late mother. Poppy would later assist the Kamen Riders from the sidelines as a member of CR, as Kamen Rider Chronicle entered its next stage with the emergence of Cronus, and later Gamedeus, only transforming into her Rider form when necessary. Sacrifice 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= thumb|Poppy appears to comfort Kuroto one last time after her sacrifice. Watching the doctors desperately try to oppose the rampaging plague of Super Gamedeus, Poppy decided to take action with Parado. Taking Doctor Mighty XX from Emu, Poppy proceeded to the roof of Seito Hospital where she used herself as a conduit to disperse the vaccine and cure all the infected, sacrificing herself to neutralize Super Gamedeus's virus; Emu pleaded for her not to, but Poppy insisted that she must save the patients even if it was the last thing she would do, apologising for not being able to keep her promise to play DoReMiFa Beat with him. Before she disappeared, Poppy gave final words to all her friends; she told Emu to continue to save the lives and happiness of people as a doctor, Hiiro to not eat too much sweets, Kiriya not to lie so much, Taiga to be nicer to Nico, Nico to look after Taiga. Finally, she told Kuroto to not cause trouble and instead make fun games that would make players smile before finally disintergrating with a fragment being absorbed into Kuroto's hand. Doctor Mighty XX was then taken by Para-DX who used it to save the others from Gamedeus, neutralizing the behemoth at the cost of his own existence. Ultimately, Poppy and Parado's sacrifices enabled the remaining five Kamen Riders to finally defeat Masamune Dan, however, they were unable to stop him from destroying the Rider Chronicle Master Gashat with himself in a final act of spite, robbing them of their chance to retrieve the Game Disease victims from the Proto Gashats. Later, back at CR, Kuroto, refusing to accept his loss, got to work and soon enough managed to restore Poppy from the fragment she had left in his hand; as well as that, Parado returned near immediately after having been preserved in the same way through Emu. Soon after, Poppy and Parado bore witness to the reveal of Dan's new game, Kamen Rider Build, the Gashat of which was tested by Emu. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer Other Events Poppy Pipopapo's Room "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Poppy in Ganbarizing.png Ganbarizing Card Kiva-la, Marika & Poppy.png|With Marika & Kiva-la. ffdpopuy.JPG Puzzle and Dragons As part of the Ishimori Productions collaboration limited game event, Kamen Rider Poppy was an unlockable character in this puzzle RPG mobile game. https://www.puzzleanddragons.us/single-post/2020/01/03/New-Ultimate-Assist-Evolutions This event eventually made its way to the international versions of the mobile game on January 2020 and lasted until the 19th of that month. Poppy_in_Puzzle_and_Dragons.png|Character art Buggle_Driver_II_(Puzzle_and_Dragons).png|Poppy's Buggle Driver II Personality Poppy Pipopapo was created to serve as a guide to the Riders in CR. She provides insight on the Bugster viruses, the Rider system, and helps to transfer patients to CR if the situation requires it. Poppy's true personality is bubbly and energetic. As Asuna, however, she takes on a mature and no-nonsense persona, although her normal personality will momentarily surface if she is addressed by her real name. But there have been times when Poppy as Asuna reverts to her true personality on her own free will. Despite being based on a Vocaloid, ironically, it is revealed Poppy cannot sing very well without music to accompany her and causes distress to those around her when she does. It is also revealed during an encounter with Kamen Rider Hibiki that she has a fear of Oni and ran away scared upon first seeing him. After being brainwashed by the Bugsters, Poppy still has her bubbly personality, but she seems completely apathetic to the suffering of humans and casually focuses on her job as the "navigator" of Kamen Rider Chronicle. However, if Kamen Riders help the Ride-Players in the "game", which she states is against the rules, she will take on a serious persona briefly with a deeper voice and attack them as Kamen Rider Poppy. When Emu tried to get through to her to snap out of it, her erased memory and programmed loyalty to her kind caused her to knock him aside without a second thought. Fortunately, Emu restored her to normal using his reprogramming powers as Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. However, she has gained the memories of the female patient she killed in order to be brought into existence as a side effect. This briefly traumatized her to the point of almost breaking her emotionally, but Emu tried to reason with her that it was not her fault she was born into the world that way and she is not a killer as she has helped him save countless lives as his nurse. This seems to have made her feel a little better, but it is unknown how much of an impact it has on her emotional guilt. Being a Bugster born from Sakurako Dan, she also exhibits signs of maternal traits at times such as during her death she told Hiiro not to eat too many sweets and Kuroto to be a "good boy". Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation: Like the Bugster executives, Poppy is capable of entering any level selected by the Kamen Riders. ;Dance Influence: Poppy can influence Bugster Viruses into a rhythm dance. ;Hebitsukai Snake Eyes Immunity: Presumably thanks to her Bugster nature, she's unaffected by Naga Ray's immobilization. Arsenal *'Two Energy Blades:' As Poppy Pipopapo, she can turn a knife and a fork into energy blades that she can either attack an enemy with or break a Chocolate Block from the Mighty Action X Gashat to receive an Energy Item. Forms - Default= This form is Poppy's standard Bugster form. She can change into this form whenever she wants to, usually when dealing with Bugsters or when she enters the game world. She remained in this form for the most part of Kamen Rider Chronicle, due to her role as a component Bugster of the game. In Engineered History!, she is seen wearing a yellow colored capelet. Poppy Pipopapo (yellow capelet).png|With yellow capelet Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 1, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Ex-Aid), Ex-Aid 2-10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-14, Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, Ex-Aid 15-24, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider, Ex-Aid 25-37, 39-41, Snipe: Episode ZERO, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL, Tricks: Kamen Rider Para-DX, Para-DX with Poppy, Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room Episodes 1-12 - Christmas= This form is Poppy's special Christmas form, and it is only obtained by getting the festive Christmas Energy Item during Christmas time. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 12. - Burger= This form is Poppy's fast food server form. She turns into this form during the time she interacted with Burgermon in CR. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 17. - Other Custom= These are the costumes used by Poppy when she is under the control of Saiko Yaotome. These forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy. Idol Poppy.png|Idol Poppy Yukata Poppy.png|Yukata Poppy Nekomimi Maid Poppy.png|Neko Maid Poppy Wedding Dress Poppy.png|Wedding Dress Poppy Night Dress Poppy.png|Night Dress Poppy - 2D forms= Poppychibio.png|As DoReMiFa Beat's mascot character Pixel_Poppy.png|As Pixel image Poppy CSHT Pixels.png|As anime character appeared in CSHT }} - Kamen Rider Poppy= Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X |-|1= |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 199.0 cm *'Weight': 88.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.3 t *'Kicking power': 70.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 64.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.7 seconds is Poppy's default form, activated by inserting the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat into the Buggle Driver II and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. This rider consists of the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Poppy Tokimeki Crisis Gamer Level X Head. ** - Kamen Rider Poppy's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high-speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. The color changes based on the user's emotions. ** - It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Poppy's "hair". It is modelled after the player character of Tokimeki Crisis and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Poppy's goggles. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - A device attached to Kamen Rider Poppy's head. It can generate and fire a heart-shaped energy bomb during finishers. ** - Kamen Rider Poppy's hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Ex-Aid only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allow for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strenghthening the body. The agility and flexibility focused adjustments allow for rhythmic battles according to Poppy's skills. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's shoulder armor. The device called is installed inside and allows Poppy to work on the of other riders to raise their strength. The increase is proportional to how much Poppy likes the rider. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms allow for the rider to launch a quick attack with their hands. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. A device called a is installed that converts emotions into attack power. More damage can be done to less susceptible targets. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. They allow Poppy to attack with a dancing gesture. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's shoes. The built in thrusters allow Poppy to execute the "Poppy Turn" to attack. A device called a is installed that converts emotions into attack power. More damage can be done to less susceptible targets. * - Kamen Rider Poppy's silver guard pieces. It becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. Not only that, the device inside rewrites the Gain Riser and dramatically increases attack and defense. Initially sporting red eyes while serving Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy's eyes change to blue after her programming is reverted. In this form, Poppy's stats are slightly lower than Genm X, putting her on par with a Level 50 Rider. She only beats Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 in punching power, while losing to Brave and Snipe's Level 50, Genm X, and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 in terms of punching and kicking power. Despite these disadvantages, her maximum jumping height and running speed is high, beating every Rider that can use Level 50 and Genm X. She is also shown to be very flexible and agile, easily dodging Snipe's attacks with the Gashacon Magnum and counter attacking. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations. *Poppy charges herself with rainbow energy, floats in the air and twirl around continuously, sending pink heart and yellow star shaped energy attacks rapidly at the enemy. *Poppy generates energy-musical notes in her hands before sending them to the enemy. *Poppy twirls around in the air and extends her right foot, covered in pink and purple energy and hearts. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 26, 28, 30, 31, 37, True Ending, Para-DX with Poppy }} Equipment Devices *Bugster Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X, this Ridewatch provides access to the PoppyArmor. It is dated 2016. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches.https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/759/ KRZiO-Poppy_Ridewatch.png|Poppy Ridewatch KRZiO-Poppy_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Poppy Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Relationships CR/Team Ex-Aid *Emu Hojo: Works alongside Emu as his nurse. After being repgrogrammed from Lovelica's control with the Maximum Gashat, through a lot of "soul searching" returned to fight alongside CR. *Hiiro Kagami *Taiga Hanaya: First met Taiga, when she and Kuroto offered him to be the first Kamen Rider. *Kiriya Kujo *Kuroto Dan: Created Poppy from his mother, Sakurako Dan. *Nico Saiba Bugsters: *Parado: A Bugster like her, who soon learns he's connected to Emu. *Graphite Enemies: *Masamune Dan: Masamune called Poppy's sacrifice "senseless" and "garbage" to which Emu doesn't take kindly during the final battle *Lovelica/Ren Amagasaki: A dating sim game Bugster who took the form of Ren Amagasaki and took control of her to set up the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Katsumi Sasahara in Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!. As Kamen Rider Poppy, her suit actor is .http://i.imgur.com/N2ZL3ZP.jpg Etymology In episode 12, Hiiro Kagami pointed out that her alias, Asuna Karino is simply a wordplay of . As Poppy Pipopapo, her name likely originates from the Japanese onomatopoeia "pipopapo" a sound effect often used for computers or video games, similar to the English "beep boop." Notes *Asuna's (Poppy) cell phone ringtone is the SF for the Gashat's Game Clear. *Poppy's status of both being an ally and a Bugster could be a reference to how some real life viruses can actually be beneficial instead of harmful to certain living beings, like certain bacteria are. **Game wise, it may also because that her base model is a support character where as regular Bugsters are based on antagonist or rival characters of their respective video games. Episode 19 further revealed that she is a playable character of her respective game. *She appears to be based on the series. *Asuna (Poppy) has shown some difficulty with English numbers on two separate occasions. Ex-Aid having to explain to her that '50' translates to and was later seen counting out on her hand to translate '99'. *Poppy's transformation sequence into her Level X form is a homage to anime's genre, like shows such as , and the /'' '' series. **These 2 Magical girl shows and series are also produced/animated by , the same animation company owned and operated by , who produced the Kamen Rider Series, and the Super Sentai Series (its source footage was used for Saban/Disney's and Hasbro's Power Rangers Series). *Poppy is the first female Rider to have a leading role in one of the movies. In this case Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy. Appearances ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~'' }} References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Allies Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Bugsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heroines Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Revived Riders Category:Female Monsters